


Brother Complex

by TakamuraKimetsu (urlSigyn)



Category: I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Gen, Hints of Niki/Taki, I-LAND, K has brother complex, K is Taki's Brother, Niki and Taki's bestfriend, Protective Big Brother K, Protectiveness, Taki is K's little brother, Taki is a good kid, There's not really romance between Taki and Niki, just subtle hints
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urlSigyn/pseuds/TakamuraKimetsu
Summary: Kei had always been overprotective and doting he is for his little brother, Taki.God knows how horrified he was when Taki brought a 'close' friend at their home at the name of Nishimura Riki.
Relationships: K/ Ta-ki, Nishimura Riki l Niki / Ta-ki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Brother Complex

**Author's Note:**

> Part One of I-LAND just ended and I'm really invested with the japanese line. As much as I wanted to ship Taki and Niki, they are minors so just a bit of hints. And yeah, you got it right the K/Taki dynamics is my favorite. This fic may go down as the first brotherly TaKei fic in ao3 lmao.
> 
> Oh, and yeah there will be two parts.

Kei sighed as he push the keys to open his apartment, his tired expression painted on his face. He had just finish his rehearsal for the next week test performance for his course, his body aching from the excessive and powerful moves he have exerted. He would have even thought he finally pulled all his bones apart, but here he is, in the front of his cheap apartment he was renting in the expensive city of Tokyo with energy dropped at its lowest.

Being an art and dance major in Tokyo School of Music & Dance isn't easy, especially with a little brother to raise. He was living in the small apartment with Taki that the space was only enough for two, only feeding off together from the extra dance gigs that is available and the scholarship that Kei gained from the university.

It was hard, especially with the tight money and their parents out of sight that they don't even know where they were. As much as they need them especially his little brother, they have to go on and live life. Even Taki had once proposed to stop attending school until Kei graduates from college and work little jobs available for minors like him, because the kid has a golden heart to even think of his elder, but it sounded too absurd from Kei's part.

He easily rejected the idea and have him attend the nearest and walking distance middle school in Tokyo. Kei was too protective of his teenage brother. Taki was fifteen, but he was still treated by Kei as if he was eight. He had set a curfew for him, six o' clock at most, arranges and cooks bento boxes for him everyday, ironing his uniform even, walk him to school or fetch him if his university schedule ends up earlier. He makes sure to ask Taki about his day, what he did and who talked to with details on who it was. Kei also checks his notebooks and take track of his academic records, help him in his homeworks despite being tired himself.

He might sound evasive, but he's only worried and wanted to always be in touch with Taki. Knowing how daring teenagers were these days, he even have heard of the young school delinquents that are acting wild and free while extorting money from other kids while doing drugs and cigarettes. Kei feared that Taki may end up the same way, and he was doing his best to an extent to keep him sheltered and loved so he'd never lose his way.

Tokyo isn't a safe place for his pure little brother either.

He shifted the keys and properly set aside his shoe on the rack, his brows raising when he saw two pairs of black school shoes laying in the corner and of them isn't recognized by the elder. There's no doubt it was owned by a male, a bit larger than his brother's pair but undoubtedly the same type.

_Did Taki bring someone else in their home?_

Kei didn't even hesitate to run over in front of Taki's bedroom, hearing giggles behind the door and the sound of his brother's favourite song _Blood Sweat and Tears_ blending with their laughs. He didn't think twice and pushed the door open with the sight of his little brother and the new kid's smile slowly fading when they saw him.

Their hands were top each other that the two quickly drawn, a faint blush on Taki's squishy cheeks and the other clenching back his fist.

They were still in their black Gakuran uniforms, their eyes could bawl out in shock and the music at the background is the only thing heard for minutes before it ended to switch to another song.

 _Ah,_ _Baepsae_ _. What a fucking perfect song for the awkward situation._

"Taki? ..and who's this?"

He was right, there's another boy in that room that he doesn't know. As much as he could take track of Taki's stories about friends, he has this one friend he always talk about—a kid that was a prodigy dancer at their school that he treats as his best friend but Kei never met him yet.

Could it be that kid then? The Niki kid that his little brother talks about religiously almost everyday?

".. _okairi_ _,_ _onii_ _-san_..? Ah, you shocked us! You should've knocked at our door so I could open it up just for you. Oh—this is my best friend, he's Nishimura Riki! Niki, this is my big brother Kei."

Taki dutifully introduced his friend, the new boy stood up from the bed he was sitting on and bowed in front of the older for respect, properly introducing his self.

"I'm Nishimura Riki, or what Taki calls me, Niki. I'm Taki's friend and classmate. Its very nice to meet you, Kei-san. I'm sorry for the sudden and unannounced visit, but me and Taki had to finish this partnered project together."

Kei eyed the circle like figure that was a cut styrofoam and a few colored paper or foam. It was cut out like pacman, or maybe its a representation of a cell membrane that he totally forgot back then. His eyes roamed around the small room, eyeing the apple juice box sitting around the bed stand and glass filled (is it really apple juice or is it liquor disguised in the juice box?) he even sniffed slightly to ensure if there's any smell of cigarette lingering in the air. _None, thank goodness._ God, he's overthinking things that he's even looking for non existent things.

He doesn't know how to respond back even, will he be polite like a normal japanese or he'll just stare at the younger boy in front of him? One thing for sure, things doesn't sit with him well.

His eyes scanned the new kid from head to toe, starting from the parted black hair with the little fringe that frames his face, the tips of his bangs falling slightly on his eyes. The kid was taller than Taki for sure. For someone like him who stands at six foot, the kid could be near for only a few more inches. Small faced, tall and lean figure—all and all, its suspicious for his senses. His little brother was a sweet little bean and in comparison to this friend of his, the kid got a fiery spice in his aura that he didn't exactly like.

"..yeah. Guess he is. What are you two doing anyway? What time did you come home Taki? Why did you lock our doors? You could've texted me you'll be bringing.." Kei shifted his gaze to Niki, ".. _your_ _friend."_

Kei knew he's already sounding rude, and Taki looked worried by his reaction. However, the new kid doesn't seemed to be fazed at all and just pursed his lips.

"Um, its school project.. some cell membrane model. And we got here around three after the dismissal, we just walked and bought things we needed then a bit snacks. I locked the doors because you told me to, just like the usual routine because its dangerous. I'm sorry if I didn't get the door for you, I was accustomed that you'll be entering with a greet."

Taki explained, his fingers fiddling at the hem of his black gakuran uniform. He wasn't supposed to be nervous because he was telling the truth to his big brother, but by the way he can see Kei perceived Niki with a suspicious eye it seemed to make him feel nervous. He knew how Kei was always protective of him and he knew it was for a good reason, and pretty sure he was just being wary of his friend and the things they did while he wasn't present.

He just wished Kei won't tell him to stay away from Niki after the day.

"..nii-san, were just doing projects no need for you to be worried. There's nothing to worry and be afraid of. I promise."

Kei sighed. He knew he won't fight his brother off of this but _'its a school project'_ card that was pulled for him.He can even do that whole project his own, but he'll just be in the sidelines and watch over them for the rest till they finish the thing. The only thing he is thankful of is Taki will get to stay and doesn't need to walk in the dangerous night streets of Tokyo.

"Fine, but your friend had to go home at eight. Its already dark out there and dangerous for kids your age, I've heard there are yakuza wannabes that extort money from random students who go home at night. And his parents might get worried."

"Oh, don't worry about that Kei-san. I just live one block away from you." Niki smirked a little. He knew Taki's brother was displeased by him, but he's just playing him off. Whether he likes him or not—its not like   
he can do something to separate him and Taki anyways.

"Ah yes, Niki just live at the other block! I can walk him back home, and Mrs. Nishimura is nice! I've been there a lot and we just decided to do the project here since Niki hasn't been here yet I'm always at the Nishimuras."

Kei couldn't hide the horrified look at his face. It was too much to absorb! Nishimuras, another block, and Taki staying at Nishimuras without his knowledge? He can't remember any stories from Taki that he heard him staying at another family's house. _What do they even do in there?_ There are endless possibilities in his brain what could have happen in that house without a presence of an adult!

"Taki, I never know you went in their place."

"Um, that's because..its just near us. And I always comeback on time. Nishimuras are welcoming! Me and Niki play some Just Dance stuff on his Wii!"

Of course, his naive little brother can be lured by a gaming console that they can't have.

"Don't worry Kei-san, we were supervised by my mother." Niki flashed a small smile that Kei doesn't know how to percieve. This kid might knew he was overprotective to Taki and that smile—god be damned by it but he perceived it to be mocking and cheeky.

"..fine. Sure. Taki, I don't want that to repeat again okay? Wherever you go to the Nishimura residence go ask me for permission first and I'll fetch you the next time."

Taki pouted and nodded, his thick bouncy hair hopping along with it.

He doesn't get it why Kei doesn't trust Niki, or why he thinks Kei was overthinking that he and Niki were doing some bad stuff that he feared for him to do behind his back. He knew the fine line between what's right or wrong and a consequence will be provided if he took the wrong decision. He perceived his own self that he was thinking mature enough, and even his friend Niki is a really good and kind hearted person.

But Kei always had the issues with him, and he does what's good so his big brother can finally demolish the thought and trust him.

"I'll leave you two be, I'd be resting in the living room. Eight would be the maximum time tonight, no buts."

Niki and Taki exchanged glances before nodding with a unison response of _'hai_ '.

Kei gave them a last look before closing the door. When it was shut, Taki sighed deeply pursing his lips. He was actually a bit of embarrased by Kei, not gonna mention that the person his brother was intimidated to was Niki.

"Niki..I'm sorry about my brother. H-he's only over protective but I assure you he's nice and caring. He isn't usually like that—he's nice to everyone. Maybe....maybe it's just a tiring day for him in the university." 

"Yeah, seemed he is. I understand. Maybe he just got a bad impression of me, after all we didn't tell him that we'll be doing our project here. Not gonna hide, I was intimidated though." Niki mustered a faint giggle that made Taki smile.

"I'm sure he'll be okay with you soon. Um, where did we left again?" Taki stared at their unfinished model of cell, unable to tell where they left off.

"I think we left at the mitochondria."  
  
  
  
  
  


\-----------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kei rubbed his eyes as he woke up from his sleep in the sofa, stretching his muscles. What time was it? He reached for the phone on his pocket that displayed ten o'clock in the evening. He was actually waiting for Taki and the Niki kid to be done with the project, but he didn't realize that his body finally gave up from the exhaustion from his dance practice earlier.

Oh, he remembered that he told them eight would be the max.

_"Onii-san, tadaima."_

It was undoubtly Taki's voice, and Kei immediately jolted from the sofa after the door was shut.

"Taki—where did you went? Its ten!"

Taki was out of his Gakuran clothes, now wearing a pair of jogging pants and his yellow-greeen jacket. He was holding a bag of microwaveable food and few cup of noodles from the nearby convenience store.

"Um..I'm sorry I didn't tell you I went out, I don't wanna wake you up. I walked Niki back home and grabbed some dinner at the convenience store, our fridge was empty and I'm hungry too."

"You should have woke me up if you're hungry, I could've walked with you. Its dangerous outside and you're a teen!"

Taki just sighed and walked past his older brother, placing the microwaved bento on their small table and took out some onigiris for them to share. He was tired of the conversation, not to mention he's also hungry.

"Taki. The next time wake me up okay? I didn't like what you did. Their could be those—"

" _Bouryokoudan._ Yes, I know. But I'm safe and Niki is safe too so please..lets just eat up okay?"

 _Taki peeled off the plastic casing of the food and the broke the wooden chopsticks apart, faintly mouthing an_ _'_ _itadakimasu_ _'_ before digging in his meal. Kei had no choice and just sat by the opposite of the table and took a portion of the bento doing the same as Taki did earlier.

They shared a silent meal together, just some sounds of chewing and the chopsticks until they finished the food.

"Kei, can I go watch Niki's dance competition after school? We're supposed to ask for your permission but you're asleep earlier."

Taki suddenly threw the question at Kei. He usually do not ask for those type of permission since usually he doesn't go somewhere that far from school and their apartment. But its for Niki, and he had to watch his performance and give support.

If Kei doesn't let him then maybe he'd resort to just go there whatever it is, even if it'll make Kei mad.

"Where? School? Outside? How far? What time will you get home? Will you bring others with you? Is it safe?"

Kei threw query one after another. He was still doubtful about the new kid, but if he won't let Taki then he's afraid that his brother would just go by himself.

"Outside. Its a place in Shibuya, just one station away if we used the train. Um..Mrs. Nishimura will come to watch, Niki's sister too. And they can take me back home too so i'll be safe."

"I assume that—"

"Nii-san..you know I won't lie to you. We can drop by the Nishimura residence by the morning so you can talk to Mrs. Nishimura herself about it."

Its convincing, and Kei nodded. It'll be nice to know where the Nishimura residence is. He'll make sure to ask details about the competition itself and the place, and maybe get some extra snack for Taki if he's going to take longer than usual and lend him pocketmoney.

"Alright. You can go there, but I want you to be careful. Don't just talk to anybody, especially to people you dont recognize or know okay? Stick close to Mrs. Nishimura. Text me if you get there and if you'll be back. "

Taki almost jumped on his seat and straight to Kei. He had a wide smile on his face as Kei finally agreed for him to go. _He's finally going to support Niki in one of his competitions! And in person!_ It was exciting, and it even sounded a miracle that his over protective brother agreed.

Kei had never seen Taki this happy for years, and he can't hide the little smile creeping up his lips. _At the very least, Taki's happy._  
  
  


He's still wary about Niki, but if he can make Taki that happy then maybe he can depend on him a little.


End file.
